The Allergy
by PynkPlayar
Summary: Their relationship meets its greatest obstacle yet. An obstacle most unassuming and very furry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: That guy – Takeshi Konomi? Yeah. That guy.

This does not acknowledge that New Prince of Tennis exists.

* * *

**The Allergy**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno were together.

It had taken a long, good while. Of course you had the nosey—erm, _concerned_ and _sympathetic_ comrades and allies. From Osakada Tomoka to the entirety of the Seigaku Tennis Team, even at points the Rikkaido Tennis Team and Atobe Keigo himself, the pair had come a long way. Somehow, the status of matchmaker for the two had escalated to some sort of high-stake challenge. There had been a myriad of schemes and campaigns to match the two together—but in the end, they had all failed. Nonetheless, it was estimated the two started going out officially over a weekend during the spring break before their second year of high school when, coincidentally, all the aforementioned supporters to their cause happened to be graduated, to be busy, or out of town. Regardless of the when, it was simple: plainly and out of sight, fate, chemistry, and hormones worked the two out by themselves.

They were quite good about hiding it at first. To many, they appeared as just friends. But one flippant inquisition later, and the cat was out of the bag: yes, they were dating. Needless to say, this was the obvious fault of the representative girlfriend, for—needless to say—the representative boyfriend had quite the knack for dodging such bullets. Anyway, needless to say, most everyone was shocked at the sudden reveal.

Once they openly became an item, everyone watched this couple anxiously. They were all waiting for a train wreck. There were side bets on how many times Ryoma would make Sakuno cry. There were also bets on how many times Sakuno would make Ryoma cry, too, but that bet was a little more dubious, since, if Ryoma was ever going to cry, all were sure he'd do it in isolation. Following such, there were bets on the place Ryoma would choose to cry. For some reason, Nanjirou's arms were a popular choice, followed by Ryoga's.

Regardless and somehow, there were no tears. With all the odds against them, conflicts between the two were far and few. Actually, practically nonexistent. All bets on the when of the couple's first squabble soon past and expired. It was, if anything, _weird_. Some say Ryoma plays the aggressor and Sakuno the pacifist, an endless give-and-take. Others state Ryoma is irrevocably _whipped_. Regardless, they appeared to complement each other flawlessly. Sure enough, they were one of _those_ couples.

Their relationship was just so, so _innocent_. And it was _disgusting_.

The pair exhibited a _lot_ of PDA. What? Yes, PDA. Public Displays of Affection. The straight-laced Echizen Ryoma and the wallflower Ryuzaki Sakuno were the last people to be suspected of the offense. Yes, at a glance, one would even doubt, "Wait, they're a couple?" But lo and behold, if one was to really observe them, there would be so many little, affectionate _touches_. Once you noticed it, you would notice _all_ of it. And that was when the nausea arrived. A brush of a stray lock of hair. A rub of the arm. Plenty of footsy. Even, daresay, a wink. They radiated a glow, an _"afterglow_," even though they didn't do…well, _anything!_ At least anything really _worth_ mentioning. If one was to be conversing with them, they'd slip in all these quips—at first, it'd be negligible, but soon enough, even the dimmest would realize that they were being talked around through the subtlest inside jokes. Here they were, on their love-love bicycle, the world being their third-wheel.

It was quite a frustration to be around them for a while, really. At this point, if probed or teased, they each, in turn, would just laugh to themselves softly. Could it be called just a laugh? Nay, maybe more like a knowing conceit underneath a charade of friendly smiles.

That is, until the problem came.

They were about 8 months into their relationship. Or was it 9? No one really knew precisely. But, being, well, _them_, everyone could confirm confidently that the two still had not done _anything_.

How could they be so confident? Well, people had ways of obtaining first-hand empirical evidence before reaching such a conclusion (Witness A whined, "They just sat there—talking—and drinking—coffee. Dafuq, nya?!" while Witness B blandly reported, "There is no hot library sex data").

Of course there were bets on when their celibacy would end! Many believed they would become 40-year old virgins. More favored the theoretical saga that, when they came of child-rearing age, they would cultivate some wry, alien petri dish it-baby, out of the womb with a Fila cap and braids—the Fila cap and braids were always certain.

Anyway, it was at this point—8 or 9 months—that Ryuzaki Sakuno first came over to Echizen Ryoma's house. What? Yes, the _first_ time. Surprisingly enough, they had only hung out in the corners and cusps of public spaces. Underneath the shadows of a sole oak in the park. On a forgotten tennis court. By the dated section of the library. At the morose table by the stairs in a café. Their times together would always end with the two walking together before mutually departing for their respective homes.

But at this point—this arbitrary 8 or 9 month span of their relationship—they had casually decided to go to Ryoma's house to study. Their frequenting to a particular library section suddenly made it a popular dating spot with some new dating lore to boot: "If you chew gum here with your crush, you'll be together—not forever, but five-ever!" Mind you, the librarian was not pleased with the spike in gum underside tables.

Anyway, here they were—8 or 9 months into it—in front of Ryoma's house.

"Ah," he said, in his noncommittal style of welcoming.

She smiled with a soft 'thank you.' The two took off their shoes and don house slippers before stepping up into the humble foyer.

_Scuffle. Tap, tap, tap._ The familiar sounds spread a warmth throughout his whole being as he scanned for the source of the noise.

"Ah, there," he hummed knowingly. "Karupin!"

The Himalayan cat turned round the corner, then, using his stocky legs, propelled himself towards his loving master.

"Karupin is back from America!" He scooped up his friend, his companion, his family member of 7 years.

"King Karupin, look at you, you missed me right? Right? Ne? Have you gained weight? Heh, so soft and fluffy." He happily ruffled the Himalayan's head. He could hardly contain himself from the customary coddling and cooing. But being Echizen Ryoma, he would maintain his image in front of others, so he restrained himself. Biting his lip with a smile, he then turned to his significant other.

"Look, Sakuno, Karupin is back from America!"

"Ah," she replied, a sad smile painted her face. She sniffed.

Then a realization penetrated him, a sudden jolt fully exposing his golden irises. He turned to her.

The watery eyes. The hoarse voice. The rubbing of a red nose, the sniffle. It couldn't be.

"Sakuno, don't tell me. Are you…"

"Ryoma, I'm allergic to cats."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, don't tell me you never thought of this. Sorry for not sharing this earlier...literally had this complete for over a year now. Just totally slipped my mind. Also forgive me for time inconsistencies or such. If you see mistakes, please point them out. I did proof and edit but it's been a while.

So yay or nay? **Have any allergies yourself? **Or do you just hate cats? Share!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **You know, the usual.

* * *

**The Allergy**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So."

Sakuno watched as her boyfriend twirled his drink straw. She watched as familiar purple carbonated bubbles floated up to the surface, no doubt pervaded with artificial flavors and dye. She watched as her boyfriend wouldn't look at her. She watched as he stared into his Fanta drink, she watched as he struggled with the words.

"So," he repeated. "You're allergic to cats."

"Yes."

"Well." Ryoma lifted his gaze to meet hers. "We have to do something about that."

.

.

.

"Ryoma-kun, I told you I've _tried_ this before."

"Hmm? What? When?"

"Mou, I _told_ you once I stayed over at a relative's who had cats. I tried this medication. It just didn't help. It did nothing."

"Well, there is always something else. C'mon, over here."

"Mm," she smiled despondently as she followed close behind.

To be frank, Ryuzaki Sakuno was a dog person.

Of _course_ she had known that her other half, the Echizen Ryoma, had an affinity for cats. They had been going out for 8 months and 17 days—but really, who's counting? So yes, they may not exactly be a seasoned couple by technical terms. They had yet to hit the three-six-five, but it all be damned, Sakuno _would_ make it last. She had come this far.

So yes, they could not compare to those couples with a few years or so under their belt. At least in the archives of their official couple status. However, recall that these two had become well-acquainted since the beginning of first year, middle-school. So yes, of course they evolved through the stages: acquaintances, classmates, friends, that-quasi-dating-it's-basically-happening-but-not-official. They had come a long way.

So yes, long story short, Sakuno knew for a long time that she would have to face this hurdle sooner or later. She had wished it would come later.

And later it _did_, later was the autumn of their first year. Was intended to be a permanent relocation to America turned into a short excursion for Ryoma, and his beloved cat was left behind with the rest of his family as he returned to Japan to live with his cousin and prolong his Japanese junior tennis career.

It's not like she was particularly waiting for one of her greatest obstacles to her love to ship off to another continent. No, no, nothing like that. Honestly. It was just coincidence and great timing that worked it out the problem. Well, until now.

_Sigh_. And it was going so well, too.

.

.

.

"I'm home," Ryoma drawled out lazily.

"Please excuse the intrusion," Sakuno chimed in.

This had become the routine ever since the allergy was discovered. Sakuno would come over to the Echizen residence every other day to test an allergy medicine. Initially, it was Ryoma's preference to have her visit _every day_ to test, but alas, Sakuno _did_ have school, and family, and other endeavors that made it difficult for her to dedicate _all_ her time to Ryoma and finding a cure for her allergies. So it was decided that every other day was the best for now, though Sakuno was just about ready to propose a weekly experimentation.

For every two visits, Sakuno would use one brand of medication. The visits entailed her entering the house first. Then pause for observation and effect. Then she would approach the living room area, an area frequented by the cat. Then pause for observation and effect. Then, the cat would be brought to the same room. Pause. The cat would be brought within her vicinity. Pause. If she wasn't entirely watery eyed, red, bloated, and/or itchy, then the final stage of the test was putting the cat next to Sakuno. They never really could get that far before Sakuno had to run to the bathroom to flush her eyes out and blow her nose.

However, one day, one medicine seemed quite promising.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno inhaled a deep, clear breath after a few moments inside the Echizen household. "I think this might be the one!"

"Really?" Ryoma whipped. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were glistening with anticipation.

"Yeah," she smiled softly. Her eyes searched his eyes, spellbound by the childlike glee that reflected in his gold flecks.

"You liar, your eyes look wet…" Ryoma interjected, scrunching his face in confusion.

"Silly, that's because I'm happy," Sakuno said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Well stop that, we need to test the next stage."

Ryoma guided Sakuno into the now all too familiar living room. They both stood, waiting for something to happen.

"Yeah, I feel good!"

"Really?" Ryoma exclaimed, this time his lips tensed in a restrained smile.

Sakuno grinned. "Yes."

"Okay, let me get Karupin," Ryoma called, rushing out of the room.

"Ah, wait. Ryoma," Sakuno sat down on a nearby couch and held her head. "I think my eyes are starting to water."

"It's okay, here look here's Karupin."

Ryoma sauntered back into the living room, cat in his arms, clearly unable to contain his excitement.

"Hold him."

"Ryoma, I don't think…"

"Here."

Ryoma collapsed the complacent feline onto Sakuno's lap, then took a step back to admire the picture. _His girl and his cat_.

He knew that hard work always paid off. And hard work had been had. Boxes and boxes of allergy medications purchased, days and days of seeing Sakuno's allergy-induced tears. And what's worse, poor Karupin had visibly been dejected lately, for Ryoma wasn't giving him the usual amount of attention he did after school.

But now, here it was. The moment he'd been waiting for. His girl and his cat. Together. His two favorite things. It was perf—

"Ryo—ACHOO!"

If there ever was a powerful sneeze to be had, Sakuno had it. Upon later observation, it would be noted that the wall photos became crooked because of the impact of such a powerful sneeze.

Karupin scampered away hurriedly, stubby legs flying every which way in order to increase the distance between cat and powerful, sneeze-producing girl.

Ryoma watched sadly as his poor cat fled, apologetic for unsuspectingly putting him to such anxiety.

"You scared Karupin!" Ryoma turned toward the source of his cat's plight. "Sakuno—AHH!"

"Eeym sorreh, Ryoma-kyun."

Sakuno's face was now completely red.

Ryoma had seen Sakuno's face red _plenty_ of times, if you could believe that. All those times, it had been quite endearing. But this, this not so much.

Hives had broken out all over her sad-looking visage. Her lips had ballooned to more than twice their original size. It was curious how simply exposing a girl to a feline could render her so…_visually challenging._ He cursed his keen peripherals in the struggle to not look at her. Ryoma could barely stand sending her home.

After that day, they made the wise-decision to ease back on their current approach. Testing every other day and testing each medicine twice was taking its toll. It just wasn't worth it.

But it wasn't over.

* * *

**A/N: **Forgive my dramatization, I've never had allergies. Or well, I had an allergic reaction to one food and clearly, knowing what was good for me, never ate it since. So please do feel free to retell or correct me on allergy experiences.


End file.
